Wywiad z HATAKE KAKASHIM!
by Sofka
Summary: Jeśli ktoś czytał "Dwie strony katany" wie, że czasem Narane Shotę pochłania czytanie "głupot" w popularnym w Konosze pisemku dla nastolatek. Kakashi zgodził się (!) udzielić wywiadu KonohaBabe, dzięki czemu młode konoszanki mogą dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Kakashim. My też możemy! @Hanayome, przypomniałam sobie nasze rozkminy na temat KonohaBabe i oto owoc tychże. Bez bety.


**Wywiad z HATAKE KAKASHIM!**

Kochane Czytelniczki! Chyba każda z Was kiedyś chociaż raz widziała na ulicach Konohy tego przystojniaka. Dostałyśmy od Was (dokładnie licząc) 2073 listy o ogólnej treści "czy redakcja zamierza zrobić wywiad ze słynnym Kakashim?". Otóż teraz mamy dla was odpowiedź na to pytanie: oczywiście, że zamierza, a nawet już to zrobiła! W tym tygodniu Waszej _KonohaBabe_ zamieszczamy unikalny wywiad z legendarnym Kopiującym Shinobim – Hatake Kakashim. Czytajcie nasz wywiad i poznajcie tego fantastycznego gościa od zupełnie nieznanej dotychczas strony!

**KonohaBabe**: Witaj, Kakashi-san. Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna za to, że wyraziłeś zgodę na wywiad dla najpopularniejszego czasopisma dla nastolatek w Kraju Ognia. Nadal nie wierzę, że z Tobą rozmawiam!

**Hatake Kakashi**: Dzień dobry. Tak, ja też nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że w końcu dałem się namówić na jakikolwiek wywiad. Zwykle unikam tego typu aktywności, wolę pozostać w cieniu.

**KB**: Niewiarygodne! Kakashi-san, ktoś taki jak ty nie może unikać wywiadów, jesteś zbyt popularny. Nie wiedziałeś o tym?

**HK**: Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałem. Nie chcę nikogo urazić, ale zawsze sądziłem, że cywilni obywatele niezbyt interesują się życiem shinobi, a już zwłaszcza takich jak ja – niezbyt barwnych, wycofanych z życia społecznego ludzi. No, nie sądziłem tak, dopóki nie pokazałaś mi tego stosu ponad dwóch tysięcy listów od Czytelniczek o dość jednoznacznej treści na mój temat, Otoko-san.

**KB**: To prawda, listów było dwa tysiące sześćdziesiąt cztery w momencie, kiedy pokazywałam Ci ten zbiór. Jeszcze dzisiaj z samego rana znalazłam pod wycieraczką dwa listy, a zanim wywiad pójdzie do druku, znajdę tam kolejne kilka listów, jestem pewna. Jak sądzisz, co tak bardzo przyciąga do Ciebie dziewczyny?

**HK**: Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, raczej nie interesowałem się dziewczynami, a już na pewno nie takimi w wieku przeciętnej Czytelniczki tego pisma – bez obrazy. Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy człowiek jest zajęty zgrają młodych shinobi, których krew płynie jakieś sto razy szybciej i burzliwiej niż przeciętnemu człowiekowi, trudno jest myśleć o innych rzeczach, a już zwłaszcza o tych naprawdę beztroskich.

**KB**: Nie interesujesz się dziewczynami bo nie masz czasu? Czy może masz... inne zainteresowania, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli...

**HK**: Nie, absolutnie nie. (śmiech) Po prostu naprawdę nie mam czasu na myślenie o dziewczynach. Czasem zdarzy mi się chwila zapomnienia i wtedy naprawdę myslę co by to było, gdybym miał partnerkę. Rozmyślam sobie wtedy o jej wyglądzie, charakterze. To nie są częste sytuacje, kiedy to robię, w zasadzie zdarzają mi się wyjątkowo rzadko. Wiem z różnych źródeł, że zabieganie o zainteresowanie kobiet może być cięższe i bardziej wykańczające niż niejedna misja, którą wykonywałem. Nie chcę też nikogo urazić ewentualnym brakiem zainteresowania i zaangażowania ze względu na moją profesję. Czasem moja ewentualna partnerka mogłaby się przecież obrazić za moje częste nieobecności, poświęcanie uwagi innej kobiecie – mam na myśli oczywiście Wielmożną Hokage i to nie ma żadnego podłoża... no, wiadomo jakiego, tylko czysto służbowy układ. Domyślam się, że żadna kobieta nie byłaby zadowolona z faktu, że jej chłopak czy mąż sporo czasu spędza w towarzystwie ładnej i no... no ładnej kobiety, nawet jeśli to jest de facto jego zwierzchniczka. Kobiety są wrażliwe – to też wiem.

**KB**: Gratuluję wiedzy, wobec tego. (śmiech) A kiedy tak rozmyślasz o ewentualnej partnerce, to przybiera ona jakieś konkretne kształty i kolory, czy jest to raczej słynna „piękna nieznajoma"?

**HK**: No cóż... Chciałbym, żeby była to owa „piękna nieznajoma", jednak czasem przed oczami staje mi obraz osoby w gruncie rzeczy mi znanej. Wolę jednak... cóż, nie zdradzać jej tożsamości. To bardzo zawstydzające i krępujące, naprawdę.

**KB**: Serio? Nie sądziłam, że kogoś takiego jak Ty cokolwiek może zawstydzić lub skrępować! A jeśli się tak zastanowisz, to gdybyś miał powiedzmy tydzień wolny od jakiejkolwiek aktywności związanej z byciem ninja, to zainteresowałbyś się płcią przeciwną?

**HK**: No, wówczas wymówka, że nie mam czasu byłaby na pewno nieskuteczna. (śmiech) Wtedy na pewno otworzyłyby mi się oczy na inne aspekty wioski, na inne sprawy z nią związane, na ludzi i na takie zwyczajne zajęcia jak zakupy „dla przyjemności" – powiedzmy typowe łażenie po straganach i sklepikach w celach bliżej nieokreślonych, a nie jak to robię zwykle – po zakupy, chleb, mięso, wiesz... Każdy człowiek potrzebuje chwili oderwania od własnej rzeczywistości.

**KB**: Mądrze powiedziane. Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić siebie jako zwyczajnego faceta? Wyobrażasz sobie siebie i swoje życie z daleka od bycia shinobi?

**HK**: Mimo całej mojej bogatej i dobrze wyćwiczonej wyobraźni, niestety nie umiem. (śmiech) To jest moja praca, ale też ulubione zajęcie – poza czytaniem.

**KB**: O, a co jeszcze lubisz robić? Mam na myśli oczywiście wszystkie te rzeczy, które się robi poza pracą zawodową.

**HK**: Lubię spacerować i patrzyć na ludzi – i nie tylko. Lubię obserwować zwierzęta. Kiedy nie jestem przykuty do czegokolwiek obowiązkami, lubię sobie wieczorami pójść do baru – zawsze spotkam jakiegoś znajomego, więc lubię czasem wymienić się poglądami na różne tematy. Zwłaszcza te trudne i wymagające myślenia. Nie lubię rozmów o niczym, takich pustych pogaduch. Czasem, kiedy jestem na zakupach i nie skoncentruję się dostatecznie na swoim celu, słyszę i – co więcej – słucham plotkujących kobiet. Zadziwiające jest dla mnie to, że potrafią non stop gadać na tematy typu „tej i tej pani z tej i tej ulicy urodziło się takie i takie dziecko", na co rozmówczyni reaguje „o, zdrowe? Jak nazwali, jak wygląda, jaka płeć, były trudności przy porodzie?" To takie pozbawione głębi. Bo kogo może obchodzić dziecko jakiejś rodziny, która mieszka na drugim końcu wioski i nigdy się nie miało z tą rodziną więcej do czynienia? Czasem mnie irytują takie rozmowy tych babć z kółek straganiarskich, czasem mnie śmieszą, a czasem skłaniają do rozmyślań – może czasem fajnie jest tak o sobie pogadać bez większego sensu i celu? Spróbowałem tak zrobić, kiedy byłem niedawno w knajpie.

**KB**: Podzielisz się ze mną i Czytelniczkami efektem tejże próby?

**HK**: Niestety efekt był taki, że kiedy rozmawiałem z tymi znajomymi w barze – to byli dwaj koledzy i dwie trzy koleżanki z ANBU – okazało się, że wcale nie jesteśmy lepsi od tych babć, które tak sobie plotkują. My też gadaliśmy o starych czasach, o nowych czasach, o czasach, które dopiero mają nadejść. Ale nie w taki sposób filozoficzny, głęboki, tylko wspominki w stylu „a pamiętasz jak wtedy go pokonałem? To było dobre..." i cała rozmowa kręci się wokół tego, że „to było dobre". (śmiech)

**KB**: Ta knajpa to nie jest czasem jedna z wielu na ulicy Aka no ai...?

**HK**: Och... No tak, dokładnie tam, skąd masz takie informacje?

**KB**: To ja tutaj zadaję pytania! (śmiech) Pytam z ciekawości, widziano Cię na tej ulicy kilka razy, dlatego pytam. Nic złośliwego w moim pytaniu nie ma. No, może jest troszkę przekorne.

**HK**: No jest, jest. Tak, chodzę do _Aoi no Nihonshu_, a – jak zapewne wiesz – jest to normalna i bardzo porządna knajpa, tylko że dla dorosłych. To ze względu na alkohol, który jest jedynym napojem w ofercie tego baru. Nie chcę tutaj wyjść na osobę demoralizującą – w końcu to pismo jest dla dziewczyn w wieku czternastu lat.

**KB**: Kto by pomyślał... (śmiech) Jedna z czytelniczek przekazała nam informację, że namiętnie czytujesz książki z serii „Icha Icha" autorstwa legendarnego Jirayi. Jak się odniesiesz do tej informacji? Wszyscy przecież wiemy w jakim dziale możemy te książki znaleźć w księgarniach – dział „dla dorosłych czytelników".

**HK**: No czytam, czytam te książki. Są naprawdę bardzo ciekawe, dobrze napisane, bardzo życiowe i zawierają mnóstwo praktycznej i życiowej wiedzy, którą można wykorzystywać w każdym momencie życia. Chyba fakt, że czytam sobie te książki nie jest niczym demoralizującym. (śmiech)

**KB**: Nie, oczywiście, przecież to Twoja sprawa co czytasz i jak na Ciebie to wpływa. Druga sprawa kiedy robisz to w obecności nieletnich uczniów...

**HK**: Nie wiedziałem, że Sakura czyta tę gazetę i pisze do niej listy. Muszę ją o to zapytać.

**KB**: Hej, hej, nie powiedziałam nic o żadnej Sakurze. (śmiech)

**HK**: No cóż, to prawda. Ale każdy ma chyba prawo do chwili zapomnienia, prawda? (śmiech) Po prostu to jest tak ciekawa seria, że bardzo trudno mi się oprzeć i czasem po prostu muszę zajrzeć do książki. Zwykle jednak kończy się czymś więcej niż na zwykłym zaglądnięciu. Wtedy zwyczajnie zatracam się w lekturze. Jestem gotów polecić tę serię Czytelniczkom – kiedy tylko oczywiście osiągną stosowny wiek.

**KB**: Co jeszcze możesz powiedzieć naszym Czytelniczkom? Może coś o swojej twarzy? Co ukrywasz pod maską?

**HK**: No właściwie to twarz.

**KB**: Może inaczej... Dlaczego ukrywasz twarz pod maską? To jest chyba najczęściej zadawane nam przez Czytelniczki pytanie na Twój temat...

**HK**: Od zawsze właściwie noszę maskę. We wszystkich moich wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa i wczesnej młodości mam ją na sobie, tak to zapamiętałem. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek i komukolwiek pokazał się bez niej.

**KB**: A zdejmujesz ją kiedyś?

**HK**: Tak, na przykład przy posiłkach. Nawet shinobi muszą mieć odkryte usta, żeby zjeść.

**KB**: Czyli można Cię przyłapać bez maski właśnie w trakcie jedzenia?

**HK**: Dokładnie! To chyba świetna i właściwie jedyna okazja.

**KB**: Nie chcę tu gasić entuzjazmu Czytelniczek, ale skoro trzem shinobi, nawet młodym, nie udało się podczas jedzenia przyłapać Cię bez maski i odkryć co tam takiego ciekawego skrywasz, to jakim cudem osoba spoza kręgu ninja miałaby odnieść sukces w tej materii?

**HK**: Dlaczego miałoby się nie udać? Może właśnie komuś niezwiązanemu ze światem shinobi kiedyś się uda, czemu nie? Nigdy nie przestawajcie wierzyć w siebie, nie pozwólcie też innym, żeby w Was wątpili, udowadniajcie, że warto pokładać w Was nadzieje. Pamiętajcie też o innych, ceńcie swoich przyjaciół i najbliższych, bo w przeciwnym wypadku może się to dla Was skończyć przykro. Nadejdzie kiedyś chwila, kiedy ludzie, którzy w Was zwątpili dostrzegą to co macie najcenniejszego i docenią Was i to, że jesteście wśród nich. To jest moje przesłanie dla Czytelniczek _KonohaBabe_, a ugruntowane jest to moim doświadczeniem, obserwacjami i wiedzą. Pozdrawiam wszystkie Czytelniczki.

**KB**: Dziękuję Kakashi-san. To były bardzo cenne i pouczające rady dla naszych Czytelniczek. Mam nadzieję, że Twój autorytet i popularność sprawią, że Czytelniczki zastosują się do tych życiowych wskazówek. Dziękuję Ci za rozmowę i mam nadzieję, że to nie jest nasza ostatnia!

**HK**: Ja również dziękuję.

Rozmawiała Otoko Ritta

* * *

Witajcie. Tak, to mi strzela do głowy, chyba za dużo mam na tych studiach i już do końca mi się przewraca w mózgu od tego. Mimo wszystko mam jednak nadzieję, że gdzieśtam komuśtam kiedyśtam poprawiłam tym humor i może też skłoniłam do przemyśleń? Zapraszam do dzielenia się ze mną swoim zdaniem. Pozdro!


End file.
